Sayonara
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Rukia is determined to fulfill her destiny. Ichigo is determined to protect her. [I suck at summaries, so just read it and review it pls. Thank you. And forgive me for any mispellings. It's my first Bleach fic. lol]


Rukia stared into the empty darkness of Ichigo's closet and sighed mentally. _I really don't belong here. And no matter how much Ichigo wants to keep me...I have to fly free soon. _She sat up and took a small peek outside. Her amethyst eyes shimmered when she saw Ichigo sitting on his bed reading a MANGA of some sort. "Ichigo..." she mouthed.

Ichigo flipped the pages of his MANGA and looked up to take a quick glimpse of Rukia. She gasped and quickly closed the crack. He rose an eyebrow and asked, "Hey, Rukia! Is anything wrong?"

"I-It's nothing!" Rukia replied uncertainly through the closed door. She blushed madly.

Ichigo shrugged and continued reading. _I wonder what she's up to?_

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Ichigo had himself ready for school and knocked on Rukia's door. "Rukia, it's time for school! C'mon already!" 

Rukia jumped out of his closet and stared off into space. _I should do it. Tonight!_

Ichigo looked at her and asked, "You okay?"

Rukia looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Don't worry about me!" she laughed, "Worry about getting to school on time. We're already late as it is." She dashed out of the window and headed her way. As she leapt stealthitly from rooftop to rooftop, tears flowed from her eyes.

Ichigo was on his way out as well. "What a wierdo."

Orohime happened to be walking by and saw Rukia jump down to the ground. "Good morning, Rukia!" she greeted sweetly, "I see you're in a hurry again."

Rukia looked at the orange-brown haired teen and nodded. "Yep. Uh.. Orohime?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you...mind if...I could walk with you?" Rukia blushed at her mild shyness and looked away.

"Not at all!" Orohime obliged and ran to the dark-haired girl's side. "Is there something you'd like to talk to me about?" she asked as they walked along.

Rukia took a pause before replying, "I have a favor to ask of you. But you have to promise not ot tell anyone about it!"

Orohime nodded. "I promise. So, what is it?"

Rukia felt hot tears form in her eyes and tried her best to hold it back. "I..." She turned to Orohime and finished, "I want you to promise me that you'll take good care of Ichigo!"

Orohime was caught offguard and blushed furiously. "Nani?! W-what do you mean?!"

Rukia realized that they were already in school and hesitated. "I'll tell you later," she said and ran into the building, up to her classroom.

Orohime stared after her friend in curiosity and followed suit when she heard the bell ring. _What did Rukia mean by that?_

_

* * *

_

As their History Class went on, Ichigo took secret glimpses of Rukia and found her always staring off into space. He popped a vein in annoyance._ What is with her, damnit?! It's been buggin' me since this morning!_

Rukia stared blankly at the board in front of her. She dared not look at Ichigo. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she closed her eyes. _Sayonara._

Ichigo noticed her tears and tensed a bit. _She's...crying? What for?_

Orohime watched the two from the back worriedly. "I sure hope they're alright," she mumbled quietly to herself, "They haven't talked a single bit today."

The rest of the school hours flew by silently and now everyone was departing. Ichigo, Rukia, and Orohime met in front of the building and were saying their farewells.

Orohime tapped Rukia on the shoulder and asked, "Rukia, what did you want to tell me earlier?"

Rukia shook her head. "It's a surprise, Orohime!" she giggled, "You'll get it tomorrow."

Orohime brightened up. "A surprise?! Yay! A surprise from Rukia to me! I'm so happy! Okay, then. I'll wait for tomorrow. Bye Rukia! Bye Ichigo!" She waved and ran home, all smiles.

Ichigo looked down at the petite Shinigami and asked, "What was the surprise?"

"You'll find it tomorrow, too," Rukia answered him in a sad tone. "C'mon. It's time to head back to your house." She was about to walk away, but she was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around. "Huh?"

"Not so fast," Ichigo stated, "We have lots of time. Lets go to the park close to my house. I need to talk to you about something."

Rukia thought it over and finally muttered, "Alright. I don't see why not."

* * *

The sun was setting at the park and Rukia and Ichigo sat under a cherry tree, watching it sink. Ichigo looked down at Rukia and finally asked, "What's wrong with you?" 

Rukia averted his gaze. "Nothing's wrong. Why would you ask such an obvious question?"

"I saw you crying, Rukia," Ichigo pointed out and layed down on the grass. "That's not usual."

Rukia looked down at him and fought back tears. She bent over him, their faces mere inches apart, but neither seemed to care or mind. "Ichigo...I..." She closed her eyes and her tears fell on his lips.

Ichigo closed his eyes as well and breathed calmly. "See? You're crying again."

"I can't stay," Rukia uttered out.

Ichigo, his eyes still closed and was getting drowsy, chuckled softly. "Sure you can. You're here aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"I'll always protect you, Rukia," Ichigo interrupted, "You don't need to protect me."

Rukia opened her eyes in shock- happy shock. A small smile formed on her lips and she whispered, "Ichigo, you must understand. I wasn't destined to have a life. My life was meant to be sacrificed. For the sake of others. There's no way I'll remain as one. My blood WILL be shed and scattered...to give new life to others."

Ichigo smirked. "Crap," he snickered, "That's a load of crap. I don't care about it."

Rukia stared at him, flabbergasted. "..."

"I WILL protect you, Rukia," Ichigo continued, "And I'll ignore your stupid opinions. I'll save you if I want to. I'll take care of you if I want to. I'll even KILL you if I want to. You can't tell me what to do."

Rukia's tears flowed rapidly. "Just stop it!" she cried, "My fate is decided. I can't change it!"

"Ignoring you..." Ichigo mumbled and fell asleep.

Rukia smiled a bit more as she took in Ichigo's words. _At least...he thinks of me as someone close to him. In a way. _She leaned down and placed her soft lips on his warm ones. Her remaining tears trickled down her cheeks and landed on Ichigo's face. She pulled away and caressed his cheek. "Arigatou...Ichigo." As she was about to retreat her hand, Ichigo grabbed it. She gasped a bit.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up at her. "That's my line," he joked and sat up.

_Uh-oh. _Rukia looked at Ichigo nervously and shuddered a bit. "Ichigo, please..." she pleaded, "Try to undertand. I can't stay! I have to move on! I have a duty to carry out! I-"

Ichigo silenced her when he closed the gap between them with his lips. "I'm still going to ignore you, Rukia," he slurred between kisses, "And when someone kisses me, they won't get away with it unpunished." He wrapped his arms around her and pinched her back agressively.

Rukia starightened up and yelped into his mouth. "G-gomen," she tried to say, but it was muffled.

_Gomen..._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo woke up in the morning and found himself in bed. He remembered yesterday's events and ran to his desk. Sure enough, he found a farewell note and read through: 

_Ichigo,_

_I confess. I've been falling for you each and every day that I spent with you. And I can say that I'm truly happy to this day. You gave me no regrets. Yet, I still followed my fate. By the time you read this letter, I'm already gone- gone to oblivion. It was my destiny. Don't bother going to the Soul Society... You won't find me there. Enjoy your life, Ichigo...and smile more often. And also, take good care of Orohime. You two will get along very well._

_Sayonara,_

_Rukia Kuchiki. _

Ichigo dropped the letter and fell on his bed, traumatized. Kon below him picked up the paper and read through it. "Nooo!!" he cried, "Nee-san is gone! She's gone! Ichigo!!"

For the first time, in a long time, tears streamed down Ichigo's face. "Sayonara, Rukia," he whispered to himself, "Sayonara."


End file.
